Symphony of Love
by Llily.B
Summary: Recueil de OneShot sur le Couple LloydColette entièrement dédicacé à Nami Himura.1Être un Ange ¤ C’est croire au Paradis et goûter à l’Enfer. C’est ne plus rien ressentir et pourtant être encore… Mais surtout… C’est désirer des choses désormais inaccessib


**Auteur :** Lily.B - A déjà sévi dans d'autres fandom...

**Disclamer : **Tales of Symphonia appartient à la NAMCO… Façon, je ne voudrais pas de Lloyd et Colette… Mais si à quelqu'un à Zelos, Kratos, ou encore Yggdrasil ou Yuan, je suis preneuse XD

**Genre : **Amour impossible XD Ficlet – Kawaii ?

**Pairing : **Lloyd/Colette, comme si c'était pas assez clair T.T

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Être un ange, c'est croire au Paradis et goûter à l'Enfer. C'est ne plus rien ressentir et pourtant être encore… Mais surtout… C'est désirer des choses désormais inaccessibles.

Merci à **Nami** **Himura** pour sa bêta-lecture… _Note à moi-même :_ Je pense que je peux faire mieux !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Être un Ange**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

L'aube.

Sous ses yeux, autrefois éclatant de vie, le ciel se paraît de tendres couleurs pastel. Quelques timides rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rochers menaçants, éclairant de-ci de-là, les chemins escarpés des Monts Foojis, qui n'avait pas su arrêter le groupe de l'Elu.

Une douce lumière caressait la peau lisse de son visage, désormais si froid, donnant à sa chevelure des reflets mordorés.

Ainsi auréolée de lumière, Colette était l'allégorie même de l'ange.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer… De retrouver cette chaleur bienfaitrice qu'était celle de l'astre solaire. Elle aurait tellement aimé ressentir ce sentiment de bien être qui réchauffer le cœur, qui réchauffer l'âme, l'apaisant de tout chagrin.

Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue un Ange, elle avait perdu l'usage de ses sens. Son toucher était âpre sous ses doigts, le goût des aliments était fade dans sa bouche… Elle n'éprouvait plus ces sensations qu'était la faim, la soif, et le sommeil, faisant d 'elle un être humain.

C'était comme si on l'avait forcé à goûter au fruit de l'immortalité. Petite chose fragile figée dans le temps comme une poupée de porcelaine…

Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide de tout âme. Du moins, cela l'était en apparence. Car intérieurement, Colette était bien vivante.

Elle sentait ses sentiments à porter de main, mais dès qu'elle la tendait, ceux-ci disparaissaient inéluctablement.

Elle avait sans cesse cette sensation de plaie béante, de gouffre sans fond, impossible à refermer et cette envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le regard de Lloyd posé sur elle… Elle ne savait pas d'où provenait toute cette peine. Elle se sentait comme dédoublée. Comme si on avait enfermée quelque part - dans un coin de son esprit sans doute – la part d'elle-même contenant ses émotions, pour mieux abandonner ce qu'elle était devenue. Un simple spectateur.

Oui. Colette n'était plus rien d'autre que spectatrice de ses propres gestes, de sa propre vie.

Seul sa vue et son ouïe n'avaient pas étaient altérées… Elle entendait ce que les autres pensaient d'elles, ce qu'ils disaient sur elle, quand il la croyait incapable de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle les savait chuchoter leur crainte et leur inquiétude.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les rassurer, leur parler, mais dès qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci restait obstinément close.

Dans ces rares moments, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer… D'être prisonnière de son propre corps, et elle aurait voulu ressentir cette douleur, cette angoisse… Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle savait juste, que quelque part au fond d'elle, on souffrait à sa place

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'exprimer librement, courir vers Lloyd et Genis et rire avec eux comme avant… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Même pour Lloyd, sa volonté n'était pas assez forte.

Lloyd…

Lloyd qui semblait si affecté par cette métamorphose, et qui pourtant continuer à se battre et à essayer de sourire, même si ce dernier n'avait plus l'éclat d'autrefois.

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'apaiser. Par un geste, ou un mot, mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son cou. Rare mouvement qu'on lui octroyait quand elle se retrouvait seul. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec les perles bleutées de son collier.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ce collier…

Lloyd avait dû y mettre toute son âme et tout son cœur à le fabriquer…Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, mais elle l'aimait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une part de lui faisait partie intégrante de son âme et l'avoir ainsi à ses côtés la rassurer.

Lloyd était si fort, si courageux… Et quand il était près d'elle, elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Et c'était un fait étonnant qu'un jeune homme, tel que lui, ait pu faire un collier aussi magnifique. Lloyd était un guerrier. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée… Il était parfois, aussi, terriblement maladroit. En aucun cas il avait les mains et la patience de faire un tel bijou. Et pourtant, il était bien là, autour de son cou, entre ses doigts et c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert. Pour ça, elle le chérirait toute sa vie. Personne ne lui prendrait ce morceau d'elle-même, elle en fit le serment.

Doucement, elle souleva ses paupières et posa sur la vallée qui s'éveillait un regard lourd de chagrin. Les sourires chaleureux de Lloyd lui manquaient terriblement.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue que l'éclat du soleil captura, la faisait scintiller. On aurait dit une perle d'eau. Colette ne la sentit même pas couler, pas plus que la deuxième qui s'échappa des ses yeux embués.

Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle la tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur… Mais ce n'était pas elle qui souffrait.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer pour pouvoir sécher ses larmes et elle aurait voulu sourire en voyant le soleil se lever exactement de la même manière dans ce monde dont elle ne profitait même pas. Tessé'Halla n'était pas si différent qu'elle le pensait en fin de compte.

_Ô Déesse Martel, guide-moi…_ Songea t-elle alors qu'elle fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux pour une prière intérieure.

¤

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le petit sentier de terre battue. Une branche craqua, puis le calme revient.

Colette sentit derrière elle la présence de Lloyd, mais ne se tourna pas pour autant. Elle percevait son hésitation, sa réticence quant à poser une main sur son épaule et elle en aurait pleuré tant la situation lui semblait pitoyable

- Colette… Appela-t-il comme on appellerait un enfant. Nous partons.

Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour et voir son visage… Le prendre dans ses bras ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Mais elle fut incapable de le faire.

A la place, elle se retourna et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe dans une indifférence froide, mais parfaitement feinte. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle entendit parfaitement l'écho d'un cri de désespoir se répercuter en elle, qui n'altéra pas ses traits.

Lloyd la regarda partir avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Retrouverait-il un jour la Colette qu'il aimait tant ? Il ne devait pas douter ainsi, il le savait. Mais quand il voyait son amie d'enfance, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus, l'ignorer comme si il était l'être le plus insignifiant du monde, il désespérait.

Posant à son tour ses yeux sur la vallée, il se fit la promesse d'être toujours là pour elle, même si elle ne cessait de poser sur lui un regard aussi froid que la glace, même si elle ne cessait de le repousser comme s'il était la créature la plus laide qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Après tout, il était responsable de l'état de Colette, devenue poupée de chiffon entre les mains d'Yggdrasill. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour la protéger…

Alors oui. Il subirait en silence cette nouvelle facette.

Et un jour, il serait suffisamment fort pour protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour sauver Colette et entendre de nouveau ce petit rire cristallin qui emplissait son cœur de joie.

Parce que c'était Colette…

… Et qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Il se battrait.

- Je te le promets Colette, un jour, tu seras de nouveau toi-même.

**Owari**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… Pour cela un seul clic suffit : le Go en fin de page XD

Fan de Lloyd & Colette, manifestez-vous ! Ces fictions sont pour vous !


End file.
